friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Engagement Picture
"The One With The Engagement Picture" is the fifth episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on NBC on November 2, 2000. Plot Monica's mom arranged to get their wedding announced in the paper, but they need to get a picture from a professional photographer as any camera makes Chandler's grin look like a hyena. Phoebe dates Kyle, who knows both Chandler and Ross -- who nicknamed him 'Hums While He Pees' -- from their basketball club. Ross gets to divert his crazy ex Whitney by taking her to a ballroom dance-date. Rachel is completely smitten with her office assistant Tag, enough to smell his clothes and be jealous when their colleague Melissa asks him out. Rachel even pays Joey to take Tag out, first to a Knicks game, then to a bar where they meet dozens of potential rivals for Rachel. Rachel then bribes Joey with free Ralph Lauren shirts to stop picking up women together so Tag will stop too but Tag decides to go back to his ex-girlfriend. The show ends with Monica showing everyone the wedding announcement, with a photo with Joey posing as Chandler. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Eddie Cahill - Tag Jones David Sutcliffe - Kyle Julia Campbell - Whitney Caroline Keenan - Melissa Roger Eschbacher - The photographer James Michael Tyler - Gunther Heather Sims - Emily Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Earl Davis & Patty Lin Trivia * The music starts before the title sequence. * This is the second time Rachel's warned about dating Tag but she reassures her friends nothing is going to happen. Ross also says Tag will be able to call Rachel "that woman who got fired". This actually comes true three years later after Rachel's caught having an interview for another job and is told that she isn't a team player. * Tag says he and Joey went after women "kinda old, like 30". Rachel is 29 and understands that Tag considers her old. She turns 30 later this season. * Tag is the first person, other than Joey, to use his pick up line, How You Doin, successfully. * This episode is the first mention of Rachel's crush on Joey that she had in the past. ** Chandler asks if Rachel had a crush on him too, she says "Sure" but then she and Joey shake their heads and roll their eyes. Rachel did have a sexual daydream about Chandler in The One With The Flashback. ** Rachel also had an erotic dream of having sex with Chandler on the coffee table in Central Perk, in The One With The Ick Factor. After that she had a dream of a bisexual threesome between her, Chandler and Joey, and another erotic dream with Ross. ** Chandler kissed Rachel, and then she kissed him back, at a college party in 1987, as revealed in a flashback in The One Where The Stripper Cries although she was drunk and passed out almost immediately. * The Magna Doodle has a drawing of a surfer wiping out with a dog barking at him from the beach. * One of the pictures of Monica and Chandler is from Ross and Emily's wedding. * This episode was a reunion for Lisa Kudrow and Julia Campbell, who guest starred as Whitney. In 1997, they co-starred in Romy and Michele's High School Reunion. * Rachel's hairstyle is similar to that she has in The One With The Rumor. * As Phoebe leaves the coffeehouse and says "we want the last six years back", Ross turns away from her. This is because in a blooper for this scene Lisa Kudrow cracked up laughing when she saw Ross's face. * When Chandler is late for the photographer, he states that he fell asleep on the subway and ended up in Brooklyn. The address on Rachel's wedding invitation was 495 Grove Street which actually is in Brooklyn. * Phoebe is the second member of the gang to ask Ross to do them a favour by taking someone to an event and end up regretting it. Previously Rachel persuaded Ross to take Emily to the opera and they ended up in a b & b in Vermont. Goofs *In the shot of the paper with the picture of Monica and Joey, the announcement written there starts out fine, but near the end the middle part is just repeated. ** On the same page there are 2 announcements for weddings of other people. They include the same text repeated multiple times: "The happy occasion was witnessed by a homeless guy, Elvis and some Japanese tourists." *In the scene where Rachel is talking to the marketing girl at her office, she is seen wearing a ring (wedding perhaps) on her right hand but it has gone when she returns from work. *Chandler tells Joey that he's got jelly on his shoe and Joey said he was eating doughnuts earlier but Joey was eating jam doughnuts in Rachel's office. External links * The One with the Engagement Picture at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes